


Comin' To The Rescue

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The GoLion team are doing a sector wide survey, irritating the human pilots. Isamu decides to lighten the mood.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 2





	Comin' To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion or the song "Comin' To The Rescue" by O-town. It was written by Noman J. Grossfeld, Louis J. Cortelezzi, John R. Loeffler, and John Siegler.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Comin' To The Rescue"

The lions had started doing to routine patrol that turned into a planet wide patrol, which turned into a search of nearby planets. It irritated the humans that Raible used them to help other planets but had tried to shoot them down when they left to search Earth for survivors before it exploded.

Isamu could tell his fellow space explorers were irritated and figured some music could help their mood. He had managed to hook up his music player to Red Lion and patched it to play in the other lions over their comms. The song he selected was one the team used to sing when they were on long missions or even back on Earth when they were pretending to go on missions to save people.

"If you're tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Help's on the way, we hear your call (your call)  
On a mission, we're united as one  
Friends forever, yeah," Isamu started.

Akira, Tsuyoshi, and Seidou stared at their comms incredulously. "Seriously, Moody?"

"Come on, Chief!" Isamu had pressed the pause button. "We're going on this extended patrol. The least we can do is make the most of it. Now, I'm pushing play, and you all better sing."

"Here we come  
In no time, we'll be at your side  
We're a team on a roller coaster ride  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop, gonna stop  
Searching for you (for you)," the four humans chorused.

"Baby, listen to me," Isamu sang.

"Searching for you (oh for you)  
We're gonna set you free  
Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Rescue," the pilots intoned.

"Baby, don't you worry," Isamu broke in.

"Rescue  
Is it that you seen enough?  
I'll rescue you, and if I do  
You gotta rescue me," the four space explorers sang.

"So if you're lost, one thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone, so have no doubt  
We'll put our heads together, gonna figure it out," Akira picked it up.

"Oh baby, listen to me," Isamu added.

"We're gonna, gonna set you free, yeah  
Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry  
Rescue," Akira, Isamu, Tsuyoshi, and Hiroshi picked it up.

"Baby, don't you worry," Isamu interjected.

"Rescue  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you, and if I do  
You gotta rescue me  
Rescue," the pilots finished, big grins on their faces.

To their surprise, they heard applause coming through their comms. "That was wonderful. I didn't know humans could sing well."

"Well, not all humans can, but we can, hime" Akira replied.

Isamu grinned. "I like Aki's voice the best."

Akira blushed, thankful that they were using audio only.

"I know you're blushing, Aki!"

Akira quickly scanned his consoles and sensors before denying it. "I am not!"

There was a couple seconds of silence before Tsuyoshi commented, "Chief, you hesitated."

"...I..." Akira didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Aki," Isamu consoled. "We know you like me."

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend," Akira replied softly.

"Now, I want to finish this patrol, so I can hold you."

"Isa! Everyone can hear you!"

"Actually, Aki, they can't. I activated a private channel, so it's just us."

"Well, that's good. I want to be done with this patrol as well. I want to be in your arms too."

"As long as we don't get attacked, we should be able to relax together."

Akira sighed. "I hope so. All these attacks are tiresome."

"Aki, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's rough piloting the Black Lion, but it's okay, because I like him."

"That's good, Aki. I worry about you."

"I know, Isa. I try not to worry you."

"I appreciate that, Aki."

There was a minute of silence before Hiroshi interjected. "Uh, Chief, Moody, did you realize that this wasn't a private channel?"

 _"What?!"_ Akira exclaimed.

"B-But I thought-" Isamu stammered.

"It's okay, Kurogane. If you and Kogane want to take it easy today, it'll be okay," Fala said.

"Are you sure, hime?" Akira asked.

"Yes. If anyone gives you hassle, send them to me."

"Yes, hime," Akira responded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kogane, and thank you for everything you and the rest of the team have done and sacrificed in the name of Altea."

Fin


End file.
